Missing Light
by Doggerwolf
Summary: When Raven loses her sight in battle, it leaves consequences on her teammates. Only one of them, Beast Boy, believes that Raven can regain her sight...with his help. My first Teen Titans chapter story! No flames, though. DISCONTINUED.
1. Vision or Nightmare?

Raven sat down on the rocks and looked out over the ocean, the water in front of her as still as possible. She looked down and saw her reflection, her hood down and her amethyst eyes showing exhaustion. They had returned from Tokyo just last week, and the first nights in her own bed again was far from pleasant.

"You've been out here for awhile." said a voice.

She turned to see Beast Boy walking towards her.

"I thought you were playing video games with Cyborg." Raven said, looking back out over the ocean.

"I was," Beast Boy replied, sitting next to her, "but I got sick of all his bragging." Then he looked at her face and saw how tired she was. "Did you sleep at all last night?"

"Hardly," she muttered. "I had some sort of dream last night. I probably remembered all of it when I woke up but it all seemed to fade every time I fell back asleep."

Beast Boy looked a bit surprised. She hadn't had any bad dreams for some time. And if she did, she would've told the team.

"What _do_ you remember?" he asked, straightening up.

Raven though hard. "All I remember now is a loud noise and a person telling me something, but the only thing I could make out was the word 'stay' and nothing else."

Now Beast Boy was intrigued. "Did the voice sound familiar in any way?"

Raven turned to him. "Now that you mention it, yes it did."

Beast Boy was so happy to look at her entire face. He loved it. He loved her eyes. Her hair. He loved _her_. But he wasn't ready to tell her yet.

 _Tell her now, you idiot!_ his mind yelled. _Tell her now!_

"So, who did it sound like?" he asked.

"I don't know who it was," she said, "but something in my gut told me it was familiar."

Beast Boy looked up. "Looks like we've got a rainstorm coming in."

He was right. A mass of black clouds floated towards Jump City. Not only was it big; it was _tall_. It seemed like the top of it was reaching up for the atmosphere like smoke. Faint thunder shook pebbles that lay around them.

"And it's gonna be a big one of that." the empath added.

"Lets go inside." Beast Boy said. And they did just that.

* * *

When they entered the living room, all the other Titans were making their lunch. Cyborg was fixing himself something made out of meat, Starfire was making another one of her Tamaranean dishes, and Robin...just had his arms wrapped around Starfire and was either nuzzling his cheek into hers, cooing something into her ear, or was kissing her temple or neck, causing her to giggle in delight.

Unfortunately, all of this was happening right behind Cyborg. And he could hear all of it.

"Could you two just get a room or something?" he asked both politely and annoyingly. "All you've been doing since Tokyo is make out."

There was some truth in what he was saying. Ever since their kiss in Tokyo, the couple would be showing their feelings one way or another. Of course their friends were happy for them, but did they just have to make it so _obvious_?

Robin didn't even turn around. "Oh, shove it up that metal ass of yours."

"Friend Cyborg has a point, Robin." Starfire said. "Why don't you just go do the waiting until I finish?"

Robin groaned. "Oh, alright." He flopped down on the couch and turned on the TV. Then he saw Beast Boy and smirked. "Hey, Beast Boy, want to play a video game?"

"I would," Beast Boy said, "but a storm's gonna hit." He nodded towards the window.

Robin looked confused. "Storm?" He walked over to the large windows and saw the black mass looming over to the tower. "Well that's odd. The news never mentioned anything about this. They said it would be sunny."

"You know about the news, dude," Beast Boy said, looking through the fridge. "They can be really stupid sometimes."

Raven sat down close to Robin and began to read.

It was almost immediately after she opened her book that the rain started. It slapped the tower windows with loud thuds and almost seemed to stay in rhythm with the heroes' hearts. Bright flashes of lightning would ever so often light up the living room and the following thunder shook the building.

They all sat at the table, eating their lunch. Beast Boy had managed to find some leftover pizza in the fridge. But all he could do besides take bites of his food was look at the empath sitting next to him out of the corner of his eye. Raven looked calm as she sipped her tea, but Beast Boy could somehow see past her beautiful amethyst eyes. She looked like herself on the outside, but deep within her soul, there was... _fright_.

Robin suddenly straightened up in his seat in alert and looked at the empath. "Raven?"

Raven looked back at him, remembering the mental bond that they shared. "Hm?"

"Something's troubling you." he said.

Raven looked at Beast Boy, reflecting on their talk earlier. The changeling just shrugged, as if saying _Go ahead._

Raven took a deep breath before telling her teammates everything she had shared with Beast Boy. All the Titans just sat quietly and didn't interrupt her the entire time.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Robin asked after she finished.

Raven shrugged. "I don't remember it very well. After all, there was a ninety percent chance that it could've been a nightmare."

"What about the other ten percent?" Cyborg asked.

Raven was quiet. Then she got up and put her teacup in the sink.

"I'm going to meditate." she said. She walked up the steps and out the door.

It continued to rain throughout the day, and it seemed as if it would never stop. When six-thirty came, it was pitch black out and all the Titans could see out there was the city lights. They were also _really_ bored(except for Robin and Starfire, who were making out on the couch). Cyborg said he was going to work on his "baby", even though it was obvious that he would just be sitting in the driver seat of the car and probably try to think of what to do on a rainy day.

Beast Boy went to his room and lay on his bottom bunk. He tried to relax, but all he could do was think about the empath and that strange sensation he felt when he looked into her eyes.

 _How?_ he thought. _How did that happen to me? Only Robin is able to notice this. But how come I noticed it as well?_ He looked at the clock, which read nine-thirty. _Damn, have I really been in here for three hours?_ As he thought this, his eyelids grew heavy, and he fell asleep.

 **To be continued...**


	2. Lost

Beast Boy had gotten no more than an hour of sleep when the crime alert screamed through the tower. He groaned as he raced out of his room and down the hall, the red siren lighting up the hall. He was about halfway to the living room when he ran into someone, causing Beast Boy to fall on top of them.

He raised himself up a little to see that it was Raven, facing up at him with a blush on her face. He himself felt his cheeks go red as he stared down into her beautiful eyes. He quickly snapped out of his trance and got up before helping the empath back to her feet before they both continued their journey.

"Who the hell is breaking the law at _this_ hour?" Beast Boy asked annoyingly when they reached their teammates.

"Doctor Light is causing more havoc downtown." Robin said. "Probably thought we would be asleep. TITANS, GO!"

* * *

The sidewalk exploded sending specs of dust into the air. People rushed down the concrete screaming as Doctor Light shot his light cannon at different buildings.

"This oughta put light on the situation!" the villain laughed. Then he turned to see the Teen Titans in their stances.

"What are you doing up this late, Light?" Robin asked. "It was lights out two hours ago."

"I'd like to see you Titans try and defeat me." Doctor Light sneered. "I've got the ultimate weapon this time."

"We'll see about that." Beast Boy said as he turned into a rhino and began to charge at him. Doctor Light didn't react at all. He just aimed his cannon and shot at Beast Boy, who was blown backwards before landing on the ground and changing back into himself, groaning in pain.

Starfire was flying directly towards Light firing starbolts out of her eyes, causing the ground to blow up in front of him. But he quickly fired and managed to hit her in the chest, sending her to the ground.

"Starfire!" Robin cried, and ran to help his girlfriend.

Doctor Light laughed before he heard a whining noise behind him and turned to see Cyborg turning on his own cannon.

"Time for a taste of you're own medicine, Light." the robot said, smirking.

But his enemy didn't seem concerned. "Try me." He shot Cyborg.

The next thing Cyborg knew he was looking at his body lying on its back a few yards away.

"Dammit." he growled as he realized his head had been blown off(literally).

Raven suddenly raised above from the group and began to summon her mantra, but Doctor Light just grinned.

"See if you can face _this_ , demon girl!" he yelled, before turning his cannon onto full blast and fired.

Before Raven could even finish on "zinthos", the light beam hit her. It was as if her world had exploded. She felt like her hair was on fire and her skin was quickly melting into a puddle. But she could only feel it. The wind whistled by her ears as she flew backwards. But she could only hear it. Then she landed on the pavement and the whole road split apart as she slid for what felt like forever until she stopped.

But she never saw _anything_. All she could see was blackness.

* * *

Beast Boy had seen the whole thing happen, and he reacted instantly.

"NO!" he screamed, and ran over. As he got closer, he realized that Raven wasn't moving at all and was just facing up to the sky. His fears slowly faded as his powerful hearing could make out her breathing.

When he reached the giant hole in the road, he saw Raven's eyes were wide open, and her beautiful amethyst eyes were now covered by a blanket of white.

"R-Raven?" he stuttered nervously. "Are you alright?"

"Who's there?" Raven asked, raising her hand into the air.

Beast Boy was puzzled. "It's me, Beast Boy. Don't you see me?"

"No," Raven said, "where are you?"

"I'm right in front of you."

Suddenly, Raven's face went from her beautiful shade of gray to white, and as Beast Boy looked into her now blank eyes, he remembered some of the animals in his parents' lab that could not see at all and had the same look in their eyes as Raven had.

Then he knew.

She was blind.

* * *

He picked her limp body up into his now muscular arms, her hands swinging side to side. He couldn't believe this was happening. Why _her_? Of all people in this world, why did it have to be her? Why wasn't he hit by the blast? It was all his fault. He had already failed to save his parents from that river, and now he wasn't able to save the love of his life. He began to sniff before tears ran down his face.

"Beast Boy?" said a voice.

He turned to see Robin, Starfire and Cyborg looming over him with concerned looks on their faces. They had all managed to capture Doctor Light after he had hit Raven. Beast Boy gulped before he was able to choke out:

"She's blind."

* * *

 _Beep...beep...beep...beep..._

She felt her eyes slowly open to blackness.

"Raven?" Beast Boy said. "How do you feel?"

"Where are you this time?" she asked.

He took a hard swallow before he felt his stomach turn into ice. "I'm sitting next to you."

Raven lifted her arm again, trying to touch him. He grabbed her cool hand and held it tightly. She felt that he had removed his gloves, revealing to her how warm he was. The warmth spread throughout her body and it slowly calmed her down. Then she felt her eyelids close again and she drifted off.

Besides Beast Boy, Robin was the only one who was not in his bedroom. Starfire had cried herself to sleep and Cyborg was in his room, moping about his "sister".

"How's she doing?" Robin asked when he walked in.

"She woke up just half an hour ago," Beast Boy informed him, "but she fell back asleep." Then he turned to Robin when he remembered that he forgot to ask him something. "Will she be able to heal herself?"

Robin suddenly froze. While he had his mask on, Beast Boy could still notice the worry he was in.

"I don't think so." he said, bowing his head. "If she were able to, she would already be in her trance by now. But this isn't an injury, Beast Boy, it's a _disability_. She'll probably be blind forever." And with that, he sulked out of the room.

Beast Boy looked back at the half-demon laying in the bed. She _had_ to see again. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if she could never see colors for the rest of her life. No, he would prove them all wrong. Raven will see the light again someday, and he would help her.

"Not on _my_ watch," he vowed. Taking one last look at her, he left to get some sleep.


	3. New Dreams

Beast Boy felt his eyelids slowly begin to open. He didn't know why it was so dark in his room. He moaned before his head rolled over to the right and looked at the clock.

 _Dammit_ , he thought. _Why 6:30?_

He scooted over to the side of his bed and opened up his drawer before pulling out a photo of the team when Terra had returned, shortly before she broke his heart. But this time his eyes flew past the blonde and looked at the empath with the blank face. Then he looked at Terra. She was gone and had walked out of his life forever.

But then he looked back at Raven. She wasn't Terra. She wasn't going anywhere. And she certainly would never break his heart. He felt a smile run up his face as he though this.

He looked back up _to_ the ceiling before he closed his eyes again. He suddenly felt a sharp jolt run through his body. There was a bright, hot flash of light that leaked through his eyelids and started to burn him. His spine was shaking as if it were being electrocuted. He felt tears slowly begin to seep out from underneath his closed eyes and start to run down the sides of his head. He sat up, breathing heavily and his heart racing.

"What is going on with me?" he said out loud, not worrying about the fact that there were four other people sleeping. _Oh, well, guess I'd better get up._ He quickly stood up out of bed and headed for the door when he stopped, blushing at the fact that he was only in his boxers. He slowly trudged over to his closet and put on his uniform before quickly pushing his feet into his boots and walked out into the living room.

"I should go check on Raven," he said to himself. And he began the walk toward the infirmary.

The doors swished open and he saw the love of his life slowly breathing in and out. She looked so peaceful when she was asleep. It was a sight he rarely got to see, but when he did, a smile would run up his cheeks. He pulled up a chair and sat down, watching her rest. Her smell ran up his nostrils. Her scent always seemed to help him calm down. It was a mixture of all the scented candles that she had used over the years, the most obvious one being lavender. Then he began to think about those beautiful amethyst eyes of hers. Would he ever see them again?

No. He wasn't going to stop.

Then he saw her beginning to stir. He scooted closer as her eyelashes fluttered, revealing those lost, gray eyes.

"Good morning, Rae," he said, smiling a little.

"Beast Boy?" she questioned, moving her arm toward him.

He took her hand before running his thumb over her knuckles, and he felt her become less tense. "Yeah, it's me."

"What time is it?" she asked, her eyes never leaving the ceiling.

Beast Boy looked at the clock. "7:00. Did you sleep well?" Then he felt his stomach drop as he realized what he said.

But instead of crying or getting mad, she began to laugh a little. Beast Boy felt himself smile. _Oh, my God! She's laughing!_

"I'll tell you this," Raven said. "Blind people can see in their dreams."

Beast Boy chuckled. "Huh. I didn't know that. What was it about?"

"It was almost the same one I had two days ago." she said. "Except the only thing that's left is that voice that was saying 'stay', but this time it was something like 'stay with you'."

"Hold on, hold on." Beast Boy interrupted her. "Two days ago you said that the loud noise and 'stay' were the only two things that you remembered. So now the loud noise part is gone?"

"Well, yes."

Beast Boy began to think. _(A/N: If you guys won't be able to tell, I'll be cringing the whole time as I'm writing this paragraph. Why? Because the Grass Stain here is thinking)_ "So, the loud noise you heard in your first dream was what happened last night. That means as the event comes closer, that part of the vision begins to fade off as a signal that it is about to happen, right?"

"Beast Boy, that's-" She was about to say "ridiculous", but she paused before continuing. "-the smartest thing you've ever said."

He chuckled. "I'm not that stupid, you know. Well, are you ready?"

"For what?"

"I'm going to help you get your sight back."


	4. Starting Off

Raven thought she didn't hear him right. "What?"

"You heard me," Beast Boy said. "I'm going to help you get your sight back."

Raven felt like laughing, but she couldn't. "Beast Boy, it's sweet of you to think that, but sight is something you can only have once in your whole life. Once it is gone, it's impossible to restore."

"No, it isn't," Beast Boy told her, this time a bit more defiant.

She had never heard him with that tone of voice. It sounded... _serious_. She felt her eyes widen as she realized that the unfunny, dim-witted prankster had gone away from him. She tried to raise herself up, but she felt his hand on her shoulder push her down.

"Don't sit up," he said. "It won't work at all."

Raven sighed, seeing that there was no other option than to... _listen_ to him. "Okay, how will we be doing this?

* * *

"Beast Boy, this has to be the DUMBEST idea from you're head," the empath muttered. She couldn't turn to look at him, but she knew he was next to her.

They were walking away from the medical room and Beast Boy was having Raven run her hand along the wall.

"Sorry, Rae, but you're gonna have to get used to it," the changeling said nonchalantly.

"How can I get used to looking like a ditz who can't get her way around?!" she snapped.

"Look, do you want to get around the tower without any help or look like a ditz anyway?"

Raven paused. He was starting to make sense. "You're really freaking me out, you know that?"

"How?"

"For the past couple hours, you haven't cracked a dumb joke or sounded like an idiot. _What is going on with you_?"

"For the record, Rae, I can be serious when I want." he said.

"But not that often."

She continued to walk down the hall towards the Common room, her hand smoothly sliding along the wall and leaving him standing there like a dunce.

"You may be blind, but that doesn't mean I'm gonna let that one slide!" he shouted, running after her.

* * *

By the time they reached the Common room, the other three Titans were awake and making their own breakfast. Robin was cooing sweet things into Starfire's ear(like they do every morning), and Cyborg was probably cooking something that would involve animals and would cause a fight between him and Beast Boy. But as soon as Raven entered the room with Beast boy holding on to her back, everything stopped.

"Raven," Robin said, "why aren't you in the medical room?"

"Green boy here says he's gonna help me get my vision back." Raven said, finding the kitchen table.

All the others now turned their gaze over towards the changeling.

"Beast Boy..." Robin started slowly. The green teen felt his face start to blush.

"Why don't we talk about this outside?" Robin finished.

Beast Boy gulped before nodding nervously as he and the Boy Wonder left the room. Cyborg continued to cook while Starfire sat next to Raven.

"Friend Raven, would you like to try my breakfast?" She placed the Tamaranian dish under Raven's nose.

Raven caught the smell and wrinkled her nose. _And I thought being blind was a struggle._


	5. The Talk

The doors slid closed. Beast Boy could feel sweat starting to gather on his forehead the more his leader didn't turn to look at him. But Robin didn't look angry. He just looked like... _Robin_. He wasn't smiling and he wasn't frowning.

When they finally stopped, Robin turned to look at Beast Boy.

"Beast Boy," he said slowly, "what are you up to?"

Beast Boy sighed. "I'm just trying to help Raven get her sight back. I don't care if it's impossible. I know that she can do it. She's a strong person and she can do anything if someone at least tries to help her."

"Beast Boy, I told you last night: Raven can't regain her sight. It's really nice of you to try and help her out, but it isn't going to happen in the end." That was when Robin's face suddenly changed. He seemed to be into deep thought. Beast Boy could almost see his brain stretching in agony trying to think. "There's something you're not telling me. What is it?"

 _He's on to me_ , Beast Boy thought franticly. _I got it! I'll just pretend that I don't know what he's talking about!_ "Uh...I don't know what you're talking about."

Now he could see Robin trying to fight the urge to laugh. "Beast Boy, you may be naïve, but you're also really a bad lier. Now you can tell me anything. I promise it'll only be between the two of us."

Beast Boy took a deep breath. "Okay, so here's the thing: I might have a couple of... _feelings_ for a certain girl."

It got very quiet between the two of them. Suddenly Robin just burst out laughing and rolling on the floor. Beast Boy could start feeling his face go red. "Shut up! I'm serious!"

"I know!" Robin cried through his laughter. "How could I not have noticed?! It was so obvious!"

" _Really_?" Beast Boy asked as Robin started to regain control of himself.

"Yeah. Or at least I knew. It was so clear why you were letting yourself get chased by all those girls in Tokyo. You were just trying to hide it." Then Robin stopped smiling as soon as he saw Beast Boy's red face. "But don't worry." He placed a hand on the changeling's shoulder. "Only I know. Your secret's safe."

Beast Boy smiled at the Boy Wonder. Robin always understood everyone.

As they walked back out into the Common room, Cyborg was the first to turn and look at them. "What was so funny?"

"Nothing. Why?" Robin said, wearing his usual face again.

"I thought I heard laughing."

"Laughing?" Robin raised a an eyebrow.

"Never mind. I'm probably hearing things."

Yup. Robin _always_ understood everyone.


End file.
